


Blessings

by allcatsareblackinthedark



Series: Mail Ordered Family [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, Dwobbits, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allcatsareblackinthedark/pseuds/allcatsareblackinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding luck and love in their match, Bilbo and Bofur are happily married. As time continued, Bilbo found herself in an interesting position.</p>
<p>Bilbo mistakenly thought that Cassia might keep the secret for more than a week, and one might have assumed that a woman who had just given birth might be more sedate, but that just wasn't Cassia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyLaran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLaran/gifts), [Littlenori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlenori/gifts), [enrapturedreader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enrapturedreader/gifts).



Bilbo had known, in the very back of her mind, that Cassia was still not pleased with her outing Cassia’s pregnancy. It was probably naive of her to assume that a woman in labor would not hold grudges.

The two hobbits had bonded over Cassia’s pregnancy and had enjoyed getting ready for baby whilst taking care of the current baby, Ruby. Knitting little jumpers or digging out old baby furniture and toys took up a good chunk of their days, and they also liked to do some general gossiping and baking in the meanwhile. Some days, they were ambitious and did both.

“So Bombur didn’t believe me that I might be carrying twins.” Cassia started up as they beat almond paste with sugar.

“Really?” Bilbo asked, doling some butter out into the mixing bowl. “You’re at least twice as large as you should be and you’re carrying differently.”

“I know, but he won’t believe me.” Cassia huffed, beating the mix just a bit harder. “He insists that multiple births aren’t a thing, even though I told him they are.”

“Maybe they really aren’t for dwarves?” Bilbo suggested. “I mean, they have a really low birthrate too, maybe they just don’t have multiples.”

“Maybe,” Cassia agreed. She then added the eggs to their mix and began grating orange zest. “I probably won’t ever be able to convince him that Olive Hornblower really had quintuplets, huh?”

“If he has that hard a time with twins, no.” Bilbo laughed, scooping out flour and baking soda and adding it with the zest to their mix. Cassia was craving oranges today, so Bilbo offered to make the Baggins family recipe of Almond Pound Cake with Orange Glaze. After sprinkling some salt in and adding the yogurt, they were able to put it in the oven for a while.

Cassia huffed and went to sit in one of Bilbo’s armchairs. She put her feet up and sighed. Bilbo rubbed her foot a bit as she went past and Cassia hummed.

“Keep doing that.” Cassia laughed. “You know, I didn’t really miss the swollen ankles part of this.”

“I suppose not.” Bilbo laughed, fetching the tea kettle that she had brewed some orange tea in not too long ago. It was a good thing that she had not yet grasped the sturdy iron handle or she may have dropped it.

“When were you going to tell Bofur you’re pregnant?” Cassia asked, in the most nonchalant manner you could manage.

“Excuse me?” Bilbo asked, finally curling her hand around the handle. “Pregnant?”

“Yes, pregnant. You’re obviously carrying a babe, don’t you lie to me.” Cassia insisted, taking the teapot from Bilbo’s hands and pouring herself a cup before leaning over a graciously pouring some in Bilbo’s cup.

“I-...no. I had not.” Bilbo admitted defeat. “Was I so obvious?” Bilbo asked.

“Not to anyone else, at least. Bofur would have been crowing to the world if you had said anything yet.” Cassia said, sipping her tea.

“I just didn’t want to say anything until after you had given birth. I mean,you’re so close to delivery that I didn’t want to steal your thunder in any way.”

“You think I would have really minded?” Cassia said, a little offended sounding.

“Not particularly, it just sounded like a good plan.” Bilbo defended.

“Well,” Cassia supposed. “I can probably allow you this once.” She put her teacup down. “But Bofur gets to know after I’ve given birth.” She demanded. It was only a week, if that, before she was due, so Bilbo could agree to those terms.

When Bilbo and Bofur were woken up by Bifur in the middle of the night two days later, Bilbo knew that Cassia would get her wish soon. Bifur was conscripted into keeping an eye on Frodo and Ruby, even though they were both sleeping while Bilbo went to assist the delivery and Bofur went to calm his brother.

The main doctor, Oin, was a grizzled old dwarf with carefully braided greyed hair and horrid hearing. Bilbo had to yell for Oin to hear suggestions and the added noise only made the room a bit more frantic.

Many towels, careful pushes, agonised screams and crushed hands, there was a baby. It was hardly laid on its mother’s chest before Bilbo had to catch the second. The real surprise was when the third one started crowning.

The babies were cleaned up in time, two boys and a girl. THey had a short moment of rest with their mother and the hobbits were working on getting them to latch and feed when Bombur came in. At the sight of not one but three babies, Bombur had fainted onto the floor and took five minutes before awaking to a docile, tired wife who had done too much to be properly angry at him.

Bilbo smiled and watched as the new family took some time to readjust to each other. The boys were named Bombric and Burac and the little girl was Sapphire. Later, when it was a decent time of day, Bifur brought both Frodo and Ruby to meet the new additions. Ruby was curious and spent time gently patting their little downy haired head and looking back at her mom and dad with bright grins. 

The news of the triplets spread through the mountain rather quickly it seemed and a few people came by to give their regards, like Dori and Ori, who had made some rather cute booties for the baby. Balin had stopped by and gave them a letter from the King himself, who had heard of the ‘feat’. King Thorin had asked to meet the family at a later date, after Cassia had recovered from the birth. 

It was a little amusing, especially when female dwarf friends asked to touch Cassia’s belly in hopes that it might somehow spread fertility. After a day of visitors and excitement, it turned to a general quiet with gentle affection and soft murmuring, Bofur leaned his head to rest on Bilbo’s with a gentle sigh.

“Cute, huh?” Bofur said with a light hum. Bilbo laughed in a quiet, breathless way.

“You’ll have this soon enough.” Cassia called from the bed, soft and gentle, trying not to wake the babies, nor Ruby and Frodo who had decided to nap with the babies as well. “What with your own babe on the way.”

Bofur paused, as did Bilbo. Bofur looked at Bilbo and Bilbo offered a sheepish smile.

“Bilbo? You’re-?” Bofur asked and Bilbo bit her lip and nodded.

Bofur was the second son of Kefur to faint in the delivery room that day.

Bilbo had to pour some water on him to make him wake, and when he had, he was excited as ever.

“You’re really pregnant? Do you know when you might be due? How did it happen this quick? Do you think the pregnancy might go like Cassia’s?” Bofur stopped and gasped slightly. “How are we going to tell Frodo.” Bofur whispered, glancing at where Frodo was still asleep with his face smushed against the quilt over Cassia’s legs.

“Carefully.” Cassia said with a quiet laugh. “Now let me sleep, I just gave birth ya’know.” She teased.

They let the mother rest, but Bilbo knew Bofur was still buzzing and excited, even as they carefully picked Frodo up and brought him home, still asleep.

“I suppose we’ll have to break it gently.” Bilbo finally answered as they tucked Frodo back into his own bed. Frodo rolled over and pressed his cheek against the pillow. He was so young yet, just a child, but yet he was much older than the little baby who she given birth to.

She also thought about the new life inside her. She and Bofur had discussed children, about adding to their family, and it felt real now. She spent too much time wondering if they would have Bofur’s deep, rich brown eyes or her own, amber colored ones. Might they share her nut brown hair or his chocolatey locks? Curly hair or straight? Big feet, little feet, or maybe a mix?

It was all possible, and Bilbo found herself more and more excited. Of course, that night, Bofur insisted on touching Bilbo’s stomach at nearly all times.

“You know, you won’t feel anything just yet.” Bilbo said. At this stage, she couldn’t even feel the fluttering kicks herself just yet.

“But the babe will know I’m here.” Bofur insisted. Bilbo allowed it and feel asleep with the thought of a little bundle held in Bofur’s arms. The next morning, they decided to sit with Frodo and tell him. After breakfast, they went and sat in the living room and Bilbo held Frodo on her lap.

“Frodo, dear.” Bilbo began. “You liked the triplets yesterday, right?”

“Yes. They’re so little!” Frodo insisted.

“How would you like a little one like that? In our family?” Bofur asked, carefully.

Frodo frowned slightly and thought a little bit.

“You’re not going to take Auntie Cass’s, right?” Frodo asked and Bilbo had to bite her lip to stop from laughing like Bofur was.

“No, sweetheart.” Bilbo told him. “What would you think if mama had her own baby? If you had a little brother or sister?”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay then.” Frodo said, and then he turned back to his hopping rabbit toy. “Will they like toys?” He asked.

“Maybe.” Bofur said.

“It’s a little early to know.” Bilbo said, a wide smile blooming on her face.

“Hm.” Frodo thought for a moment before setting his rabbit up to make a little hop across the room. “I guess I can wait.”

Bilbo looked to her husband and smiled wryly and he returned it. Their son was funny sometimes, and this was no exception. It was hard for them to contain their quiet giggles. Frodo clamored back up onto their laps.

“What’re you laughing at?” He asked, squishing Bofur’s face with his hands. Bofur blew a bit of air at Frodo in retaliation.

“You, silly.” Bilbo said, teasingly.

Their family was beginning to round itself out and with the addition of a new member, Bilbo knew it could only get better. Even as she enjoyed the present, with watching Bofur play with Frodo and making their son giggle, she couldn’t help but imagine that in the future, there might be two giggling children on his laugh. Perhaps three.

They would have to see about that. Bilbo would wait until this one was out of the womb before making any other decisions. That was her last introspective thought before allowing herself to participate in the tickle fight Frodo and Bofur had started. If she sided against her husband, so be it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, immediately after posting the final chapter to the original story, I was already writing bits and pieces of sequels. This one just flew from my fingertips, I swear. So much for sleeping, haha.
> 
> This one is dedicated to several readers who stuck with me throughout the original story and who left amazing comments throughout. You guys were really appreciated! There was nothing like opening up my email and going 'oh look! They liked this chapter too!'
> 
> If you guys have any suggestions for the sequels in this series, I would be glad to hear them! The more the merrier!


End file.
